palabras random
by mabel1998
Summary: Cada capitulo esta inspirado en una palabra random (escogida por mi mamá) y estarán narradas por los protagonistas holanda y romano los cuales están emparejados en este fanfic, pasen a lo barrido y lean :D (ARRIBA EL NETHMANO!)


OH! QUE GANAS TENÍA DE ESCRIBIR UN NETHMANO DIOS MIO! Y AL FIN LO ESCRIBI.

UTILIZARE 5 PALABRAS AL AZAR (QUE ME DIJO MI MAMÁ) PARA ESCRIBIRLO Y PUES ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO AUN QUE ESTE CORTITO.

B1UENO OJALÁ LES GUSTE.

DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRAMUYA HIDEKAZ

**Capítulo 1: Mesa.**

Y aquí estoy yo, sentado en frente de la mesa, esperando a que la comida estuviera lista, siendo acosado por España como lo hace todos los días, escuchando a Bélgica hablar de lo lindos que nos vemos juntos y con un holandés con el ceño fruncido que lanza miradas de odio a España. Por alguna razón me esas miradas de odio que eran lanzadas al bastardo que me acosa me gustaba, tal vez me gustaban más de lo que creía, para mi esos ojos verdes que el holandés tiene son hermosos aun cuando estos están mirando mal a alguien.

Me perdí unos segundos en mis pensamientos y de repente me di cuenta que la comida al fin estaba lista.

**-¡Romano! Hoy comeremos pasta con salsa marinada que te parece?-**

**-¿hum?... ah, sí, está bien…-**yo no le tomaba importancia a la comida ahora, solo pensaba en la persona sentada frente a mí en la mesa.

**-¿R-romano? ¿Te encuentras bien?-**dijo Bélgica con un tono algo preocupado—**España ha preparado pasta y tu no has hecho ni una mueca-**

**-Estoy bien, solo que no tengo ganas de pasta ni de nada de comida por ahora…-** de verdad que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, tanto que incluso el hambre se me fue.

Después de terminar mi oración escuche que una silla se movió e hizo un sonido fuerte y también escuche unos pasos algo calmados, después unos labios se posaron en mi frente y luego de un momento de retiraron para ser remplazados por una mano grande y tibia, esos labios eran de Holanda, de un momento a otro mi cara se tornó de un color rojo que era muy notorio y se puso caliente. Sentó como la mano pasaba por mi frente, por mis mejillas y de nuevo volvió a mi frente, eso hizo que mi cara se pusiera más caliente, como odio que pase eso, pero son cosas que no puedo evitar.

La mano se separó de mi cara y aunque todo eso paso en unos instantes me pareció que fueron más de 10 minutos los que pasaron.

**-Romano, al parecer tienes fiebre aunque era de esperarse si el balagardo de España sigue sin cerrar las ventanas antes de dormir- **otra mirada de odio se dirigió al bastardo.

**-jejé, a veces lo olvido-**

**-Por esos olvidos tuyos romano tiene fiebre, muy bien "jefe"- **dijo Holanda con un tono de voz sarcástico.

De repente estaba en brazos de Holanda, siendo llevado escaleras arriba a mi habitación, totalmente sonrojada y aún más caliente de la cara (si es que se podía).

Llegando a mi habitación el holandés me recostó en mi cama, extrañamente de forma delicada, ¡yo me encontraba preparado para ser arrojado de forma brusca y de inmediato lanzarle mil y un insultos! Pero no fue así, porque de verdad me recostó delicadamente en mi cama, como si fuera tan delicado como para romperme.

Él caminó hacia la ventana que tenía en mi cuarto y la cerro bruscamente, haciendo que la madera de la ventana soltara un crujido muy fuerte.

Se sentó al pie de mi cama y mientras el miraba la pared inexpresivo comenzó a hablar.

**-Sera mejor que yo cierre las ventanas-** Paso de nuevo su mano en mi frente solo que ahora la pasaba por mi cabello castaño.**- no quiero que tu fiebre agrave…- **

Maldición, si el supiera que la causa de mi "fiebre" en realidad es él, él no tendría que cerrar ninguna ventana, pero no importa, no se enterara.

Separo su mano de mi cabeza y la paso suavemente por mi mejilla, despues de terminar esa acción se levanto, camino hacia la puerta y despues de salir y cerrarla se fue (seguramente a cerrar las ventanas mientras lanzaba maldiciones a espaldas de España).

Y lo que yo hice fue irme a dormir, para que así mi fiebre falsa pasara y pudiera ir a comer, de verdad que me había empezado a dar hambre, pero el no comer fue un buen sacrificio si eso significaba estar bajo los cuidados de Holanda por unos minutos.

En realidad pienso que esa fiebre falsa ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esa mesa hasta ahora.

ASDASDAS ¿QUE TAL? CREO QUE VOY MEJORANDO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS, EN REALIDAD ESTE ME GUSTO MÁS QUE EL PRIMERO QUE HICE Y NO TARDARE EN SUBIR EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, SOLO ME INSPIRARE MÁS Y COMO LA INSPIRACION LLEGA SOLO CUANDO ESTOY ADORMILADA ME DESVELARE PARA ESCRIBIR!

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
